Revenge can hurt
by xMathiie
Summary: Traduction d'Honeybelle92. Ayant surpris son petit-ami dans une situation innapropriée, Ginny Weasley décide de se venger en sortant cette fois-ci avec quelqu'un ayant plus de prestance, en l'occurence plus de charme. HarryxGinny & DragoxGinny
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer de l'auteure : Je n'ai pas inventé Harry Potter, bien que j'aurais bien voulu.**

**Sommaire: Ginny Weasley commence sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle sort avec Harry Potter, et passe beaucoup de temps avec un Préfet en Chef. Cependant, leur relation tourne au vinaigre. Le-dit préfet est là pour l'aider, à prendre sa revenge.**

**Traductrice : Mathiie pour vous servir !**

* * *

Ginny Weasley jubilait juste à l'idée de penser à son parfait petit-ami, Harry Potter. Elle était au paradis. Jamais, en un million d'années, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Harry voudrait sortir avec elle. Néanmoins, ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle, à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, pour le déjeuner. C'était il y a environ deux mois. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis juillet. Elle ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

**« Alors, Ginny »** , dit Harry, qui là sortit de ses pensées. **« Il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ce week-end. Tu, euh, veux y aller avec moi ? »**

**« Je ne pense pas »,** dit-elle , en haussant les épaules, nonchalante. **«Je pensais peut-être y aller avec le garçon dans ma classe de Métamorphose. Il est tout simplement parfait. Il a une collection de cravates et il peut même mettre son poing dans sa bouche ! Je voudrais lui demander comment faire, mais j'ai pensé que d'autres choses seraient plus agréables hum , en privé. »**

**« Mais Ginny je...je pensais que..»**

**« Harry , bien sûr que j'y vais avec toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour me poser cette question débile ! »**

Il sourit.

**«Je ne savais pas si tu blaguais, ou non. »**

**« Oui, j'ai toujours réussi à tenir tout le monde confus et mêlé en même temps. C'est une compétence que j'ai perfectionné depuis que je suis jeune et je pense que je la maîtrise assez bien. »**

Les deux amoureux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et marchèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Les yeux de Ginny se dirigèrent vers Drago Malefoy. Le beau Serpentard était assis, en train de fixer une plaque d'œufs. Drago était préfet en chef cette année, une surprise pour plusieurs. Depuis qu'Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Ginny était préfète aussi, Ginny passait beaucoup de temps dans le dortoir des préfets.

Bien que Drago avait plus ou moins d'affinités (c'est le cas de le dire) avec la famille de Ginny (cette dernière pensait qu'il était con), ils avaient réussi à devenir des amis, après tout Drago s'était rangé du bon côté de la guerre.

D'après Ginny, le Serpentard était une sorte de grand frère. Un incroyable sexy grand frère. Si elle n'avait pas eu Harry, elle se serait évidemment tournée vers lui.

Drago leva la tête de son assiette et croisa le regard de Ginny. Il lui sourit mais elle se retourna immédiatement, trop occupée avec Harry, qui poussa sa chaise pour elle comme un parfait gentleman. Elle s'installa, un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

De son côté, Drago avait regardé le couple intensément. L'année précédente, il pensait que Ginny n'était seulement que la petite sœur de Ron Weasley, comme Harry d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il en apprit plus sur elle, avec tout le temps qu'elle passait avec Hermione, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé. Bien sûr, elle était toujours la sœur cadette de Ron mais elle était loin d'être calme. Ginny était pleine de vie, de ténacité et de vigueur. Elle était aussi intelligente et très modeste. Un jour, elle a dansé dans la salle des Préfets, habillée seulement d'un short et d'un débardeur, s'époumonant. Elle pourrait le faire rire tellement longtemps, qu'il a même senti le besoin de se précipiter aux toilettes.

Et il aimait toutes ces choses à propos d'elle.

Drago n'a jamais été tout à fait sûr quand il a pleinement reconnu ses sentiments pour Ginny. Peut-être que c'était quand elle frisait les cheveux d'Hermione, tout en lui racontant qu'un Gnome magique avait volé des biscuits au Terrier. Ou c'est peut-être quand elle a réquisitionné l'attention de toute personne dans n'importe quelle pièce où elle entrait avec de la facilité en se faisant remarquer. Ou encore quand elle était tout simplement assise sur une chaise, jambes croisées sous elle, en train d'écouter ce que vous aviez à dire. Écouter était le mot juste. Le genre d'écoute lorsque vous vous sentez comme la seule personne dans la salle, même si vous étiez assis dans une classe remplie d'autres étudiants. Nul n'a jamais vraiment écouté Drago comme ça avant. D'accord, au début, il avait été inquiet. Elle aurait pu se servir de lui. Mais après avoir compris qu'elle se souciait vraiment de lui, il se rendit compte comme c'était facile de raconter sa vie.

Drago s'était aussi rendu compte que toutes les personnes qui avaient rencontrés Ginny, même si c'était pendant quelques minutes passagères, pensaient la même chose aussi. Elle le surprenait chaque fois.

Elle le surprenait même en ce moment, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Harry et d'elle. Il avait toujours eu espoir pour Ginny et lui-même. Cependant, toute pointe d'espoir qu'il avait en lui s'est écrasée, ayant vu les deux tourtereaux sortir ensemble après une journée de classe. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis, non pas parce qu'il était fou d'elle, mais bien parce qu'il avait honte de lui-même. Drago avait agi comme une personne faible, et Ginny le savait parfaitement comment il se sentait. Ils (Harry & Ginny) riaient probablement de lui, riant de sa stupidité et de sa naïveté.

La Gryffondor s'était approchée de lui le lendemain, lui demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui répondit alors que c'était Harry et elle, et quand la rouquine lui demanda comment il se sentait par rapport à ça, c'était clair. Elle ne savait pas. Il a constitué une excuse stupide de ne pas savoir les choses importantes à son sujet, même s'il pensait qu'ils étaient proches. Elle poussa son bras contre le mur et lui dit de cesser d'agir comme une fille. Dès lors, il a essayé de garder ses sentiments secrets.

Il n'était pas sûr si un jour elle envisageait de sortir avec lui. Il savait qu'il était attrayant et de la façon dont la plupart des filles tournèrent autour de lui. Même si Ginny était différente de la plupart des filles, il a décidé d'essayer tout et n'importe quoi. Jusqu'à présent, cependant, qu'il n'avait eu aucun succès.

Il espérait que quelque chose pourrait arriver en sa faveur. Et peut-être quelque chose de bien.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Vous avez aimé ? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un gros merciiii à : ****Alyssa222**** , brigitte , alexi5a ( 2 foiis ) , ma tchoupinette :D , leila , ****Sasuke133**** et ****4 filles et une plume**** pour leurs reviews très appréciées : D**

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit , Ginny souhaita bonne nuit à Harry et sorti à l'extérieur de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle marcha lentement en direction du dortoir des Préfets. Elle allait passer la nuit avec Hermione, travaillant sur les "devoirs". Bon d'accord en vérité, elles faisaient juste raconter des ragots et se jouer dans les cheveux. Ginny aimait beaucoup Hermione, parce qu'elle n'était pas nécéssairement obligée de faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle aimait évidemment aussi passer du temps avec Drago. La rouquine n'avait pas encore réalisé ô combien il était hilarant ; on était sûr d'être diverti avec lui ! Cependant, Drago avait été très bizarre ces derniers-temps. On aurait presque dit qu'il l'évitait et en plus, il avait de la difficulté à la regarder dans les yeux ! Elle s'était promis de lui parler ce soir, quand Hermione les laisserait seuls.

Ginny arriva sur le portrait d'une Reine qui venait environ du milieu des années 1800. Fière, toujours assise sur son trône, portant une grande couronne et une étroite robe. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il s'ouvrirent rapidement quand elle entendu Ginny arriver.

**« Le mot de passe ? » **

**«Pour la quinzième fois, Jezebel, je n'ai pas le mot de passe.»**

Ginny résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Pour n'importe quelle raison, Jezebel oubliait à toutes les fois Ginny qui sortait du dortoir. Elle demandait à _chaque_ fois, même si Drago et Hermione ne pouvaient pas lui donner, simple raison de sécurité. Toutefois, d'après les dires des deux préfets, Jezebel devait reconnaître Ginny comme une amie et non comme une ennemie. Sur son trône , elle se retourna, pour probablement parler à Hermione et Drago. Elle se retourna encore une fois, assise sur sa chaise, ses mains délicates sur ses genoux. Le portrait s'ouvrit finalement et Ginny s'abstena de tout commentaire.

**«Heyy ! »**, dit Ginny en entrant dans la salle commune, un sourire sur son visage.

Hermione était assise en face de la table, travaillant sur ses devoirs, et Draco était étendu sur un des canapés, lançant une balle en l'air.

Hermione en marmonna quelque chose d'indiscernable, tête penchée. Draco lui adresse un signe de tete, ne perdant des yeux la balle.

******«**Wow,**»** dit la rouquine en s'effondrant sur une chaise, **«vo****us assurez en matière de vous amuser !» **

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Elle aimait tellement cet endroit ! La salle commune était deux fois plus grande que la salle commune de Gryffondor (qui en réalité n'a pas de sens, parce que le nombre de personnes utilisant des pièces communes est beaucoup plus élevé), avec une grande cheminée au centre de la pièce, attirant l'attention. Toutes les chaises et canapés rembourrés, sont situés autour de la cheminée, une grande table en acajou accessible depuis tous les sièges. À quelques mètres derrière le canapé,recouvrant le sol, un grand tapis bleu marine. Trois portes sont contre le mur: la porte de gauche conduit à la chambre d'Hermione, la porte droite de Draco, et la porte centrale à la salle de bains.

Les chambres sont identiques, sauf pour les couleurs. Comme par hasard la chambre d'Hermione était remplie d'émeraudes et d'argent de toutes les nuances, et elle de Draco était remplie de médailles d'or cramoisies. Un très grand lit dominait la chambre avec un bureau, armoire, et la vanité d'un grand miroir a pris le reste de l'espace. Une grande fenêtre d'un coup d'oeil sur le campus.

La salle de bain était vraiment magnifique. Un comptoir a la longueur d'un mur, uniformément un seul miroir couvrant la distance du comptoir. En face du comptoir est une toilette et une douche avec une porte en verre. Le jacuzzi est à la gauche de la douche est assez grande pour au moins huit personnes. Ginny, bien sûr, n'a jamais été en mesure de faire l'expérience, mais elle était sûre qu'elle était assez grande.

******«**Alors, quel est le plan pour ce soir?» , demanda Ginny, croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil.

******«**Devoirs», dit-elle.

******«**Dormir», dit-il.

******«**Que vous êtes divertissants !» Ginny se leva. **«Hum**** Drago? ****Je peux te parler une seconde…seuls ?»**

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent une seconde fois. Ginny n'avait jamais demandé au Serpentard de lui parler seul. Bien évidemment, Hermione connaissait les sentiments de Drago envers Ginny. Drago était terrifié.

******«**Euh, je peux aller dans ma chambre», dit Hermione en commençant à se lever.

******«**Non», répondit Ginny, nous pouvons aller dans sa chambre. **Je ne veux pas te déranger.»**

Ginny se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago. Il hésita un moment, puis la suivi. Drago ferma la porte en doucement derrière lui. Il se tenait debout, les mains jointes derrière le dos, le regard fuyant. Il était très mal à l'aise.

Ginny, toutefois, est parfaitement à l'aise. Elle sauta sur son lit et s'accota, assise contre les oreillers. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux, respira profondément. "C'est un incroyable lit», dit-elle, sentant la couette. "Beaucoup mieux que ce que j'ai dans mon dortoir. Je veux dire, mon lit n'est pas si horrible, mais ce n'est rien comparé à cela. "

_C'est encore mieux avec toi dedans_, pensa Draco. Un petit sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

Ginny détailla l'expression de Drago. Elle n'avait jamais été très sûre de ce qu'il fallait penser de lui.

**«Alors, dequoi voulais-tu me parler** **?»** Demanda Drago, perturbant ainsi les pensées de Ginny.

**«Hum»,** dit-elle. Elle s'assit et tapota l'espace en face d'elle. Draco s'assit sur le lit et la regarda intensément.

******«**Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond", dit Ginny, regardant ses mains**. ****«**Je ne sais pas quoi, mais tu agis ... bizarrement face à moi, et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi».

******«**Je..je..hum..»

Elle leva la tête.

******«**Est-ce que cela a à voir avec Harry? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?»

Drago secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas _exactement_ ça.

**«Eh bien qu'est-ce que c'est? J'ai fait travailler énormément mon cerveau au cours des dernières semaines et je ne peux toujours pas comprendre pourquoi tu as changé. Tu n'as pas de petite amie, n'est-ce pas?» **Ilsecoua la tête de nouveau, rapidement. **«Alor****s peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?»**

******«**Je ne sais pas», dit-il, enfin. «Je suppose que c'est juste ... l'école et des trucs comme ça..la pression entre autres."Il s'agissait d'un mensonge total et Drago se senti comme un idiot pour mentir comme ça.

Ginny l'observa pendant quelques instants, son front plissé. **«Bon**** je vais te croire, parce que je ne vois aucune autre raison.»** Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. **«Je devrais y aller. Je dois terminer un devoir de Potions . Je te vois au petit-déjeuner, d'accord?»**

Elle se leva et a quitta la salle en silence. Drago fixait l'espace ou Ginny était il y a quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle sortira avec Harry, Ginny ne pouvait tout simplement pas connaître ses sentiments.

* * *

Ginny marchait, le regard perdu. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Drago lui mentirait, mais elle était presque certaine qu'il l'avait fait. La seule chose qu'elle a pu penser est ne pas aimer Harry. Outre les raisons évidentes, elle ne pouvait pas voir une autre raison pourquoi le Serpentard n'aimerait pas Harry.

Des gémissements et les sons étouffés capta l'attention de Ginny. Elle grimaça.

**«T'es tellement sexy»** entendit-elle, sa voix étant un peu étouffée.

Ginny savait à qui était _cette_ voix. Elle suivi la voix, et les gémissements, sa curiosité et la peur augmenta. Elle a tourna le corridor en coin et ce fut LE cauchemar. Harry, son _petit ami_, son _amour_, son _seul et unique_, s'emballer avec Lavande Brown.

Ginny entendu quelqu'un souffler, mais elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était _SON_ Harry et Lavande. Cette dernière avait l'air choquée. Harry la regardait dans les yeux, l'état de choc était bien visible. Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras. Ginny le rejeta et fila dans la même direction où elle venait d'arriver.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice ; Et voilà pour la traduction de ce deuxième chapitre ! En espérant que vous ayez apprécié : )**

**Note de l'auteure ; Tout le monde semble comprendre le sens de l'histoire , même si Harry est un peu con xD Je vais essayer d'expliquer plus en profondeur le pourquoi qu'Harry a trompé Ginny. N'oubliez pas les reviews , parce que ça mets un groooos sourire sur mon visage : D**


End file.
